zen_denfandomcom-20200213-history
Happiness
Overview Happiness is a city management mechanic which can affect all of the resources your town generates. Each town in the civilization keeps track of both happiness and unhappiness. The percentage of happiness to unhappiness is known as your Happiness Percentage. When your happiness percentage falls below certain pre-defined thresholds your town will begin to experience penalties. Additionally if you maintain a positive happiness ratio your town may experience rewards. Typically, rewards and punishments come in the form of multipliers that either boost or nerf the resource output of your town. Residents, Structures, Towns, Captured Towns, and Wars can all produce unhappiness. Structures, Trade Goods, Wonders, Terrain, and Town Level contribute to your town's happiness. In order to keep your town running smoothly, you must balance your unhappiness sources with your happiness sources to makes sure your town remains content. How Happiness Percentage Is Calculated Your town's current happiness percentage is calculated using the following formula: Happy Percentage = Happy Points / ( Happy Points + Unhappy Points)*100. It is not possible to get over 100% happiness, since the best you can hope for is 0 Unhappiness points which would result in the maximum of ( Happy Points / Happy Points )*100 or 100%. Happy Points and Unhappy points come from various sources, listed below. Happiness Sources * Base Happiness - Each town starts with a base happiness of 10. * Culture Biomes - Happiness is generated based on which Biomes are covered by the town's culture. For more information please see the Culture page. * Buildings - Certain buildings such as the Monument and the Temple generate happiness. * Trade Goods - Certain trade goods such as Olives, Grapes, and Silver generate +3 happiness. All trade goodies will produce +1 happiness when socketed. For more information please see the Trade Goods page. * Random Events - Certain Random Events can generate happiness. For more information visit the Random Events page. Unhappiness Sources Civ Wide Unhappiness Some unhappiness sources will come from the entire civilization. These sources of unhappiness are applied to every town in the civilization equally. Some sources of civ-wide unhappiness are: * Number of Towns - The number of non-conquered towns in your civilization will increase unhappiness on all of your towns. * Number of Conquered Towns - The number of conquered towns in your civilization will increase unhappiness on all of your non-conquered towns. The penalty for each conquered town is higher than if the town were owned by you. This is a penalty for conquering towns that you will have to deal with. * Number of Wars - For every war in which you are the aggressor, your civ will experience unhappiness. You will also experience additional unhappiness if your civ's score is much greater than the score of the civ you are attacking. Town Specific Unhappiness These sources of unhappiness only affect a single town, and will vary from town to town: * Residents - The number of residents in your civilization will affect all towns. The more residents you have, the more unhappy your towns will be. Conquered towns are excluded. Each resident counts for 2 Unhappiness. Also, the more residents and the more the happiness level goes down, the less money you make from cottages/trades etc. * Structures - Certain structures, such as the Blacksmith, incur a happiness penalty. Be wary when building these. * Distance From Capitol - The farther your town is away, the more distance unhappiness the town will experience. If your town's culture is not connected to your capital's culture, the distance unhappiness will be even greater. Table Of Unhappiness Town Distance Unhappiness The farther away you build your town, the greater distance unhappiness it will have. If your cultural borders are not touching, you will experience a much harsher distance unhappiness penalty. The following formula is used to calculate distance unhappiness. We always take the lowest whole number. Distance Unhappiness = distance_base*(distance^(distance_multiplier)); Example: if your town is roughly 500 blocks away, culture is touching, then distance unhappiness is: Example: if your town is roughly 500 blocks away, culture is NOT touching, then distance unhappiness is: Happiness States As your Happiness Percentage goes up or down, your town will fall into one of these states. Each state effects your beakers, coins, culture, and hammer rates differently. See Also * Culture * Hammers Category:CivCraft